Flowers for You
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: That night, Kussun felt that she was at her happiest and her most contented. And it all started because of the flowers her lover sent for her. Rated (Extreme) T for suggestive themes.


**AN:** _ **Once upon a time, there was a humble playwright who was scrolling through Facebook on a cloudy day. As she scrolled, conversed with her friends online and listened to the music of Sir Daniel Sexbang of Ninja Sex Party in YouTube, she saw a post by one of her friends on her newsfeed; a photograph of flowers to be exact. And it was revealed unto the playwright that the flowers were sent by the Lady Nanjo Yoshino to her friend, Lady Kusuda Aina, for her successful Next Brilliant Wave live tour. Thus this story was born and for the readers who are aware of the phenomenon and thought Firework would never write something about this, well, thou must think again for I, the humble playwright. shall use this as an opportunity to sate my and everyone else's Jolks needs. I also feel the need to tell my readers that this small story took place in between the Nugget fic and 'A Night Lit by Fireflies'. That is all and I pray that thou shalt enjoy this humble story that God has so graciously given me gifts to write.**_

* * *

 **FLOWERS FOR YOU**

* * *

Kusuda Aina entered her dressing room as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She always did love the rush performing live brought her. The last day of her Next Brilliant Wave tour just ended in Tokyo. She noticed that there were several stands of flowers in her dressing room; she guessed they were brought in at some point while she was performing and she just didn't notice it until now. But there was one that really caught her eye; the bouquet that came from her lover, Nanjo Yoshino. Come to think of it, she's been receiving flowers from her as well even while she was in the other locations and was far away from Tokyo **(1)**. Nanjo has been really full of surprises since her live tour started. She was excited at the thought of finally getting to go home after being on tour. The plan was for her to spend the night at Nanjo's place; just the two of them alone together, binge watching rom-coms and eating from a tub of ice cream. Just a quiet night in with each other's company. It's been a while since they had a night like that. She moved closer to the bouquet and leaned down to smell the fragrance that the flowers released. Just as she was about to stand up straight again, she saw something well hidden in the foliage. Kussun grabbed the item and saw that it was a small, rolled up piece of paper. It wasn't new for Nanjo to send her flowers for the duration of her tour but it was new to find a piece of paper in the bouquet.

'What are you up to now, Yoshi-chan?' Kussun thought with an excited smile as she opened the paper. It was a letter. Quite a risky move from Nanjo, putting a piece of paper like this in a bouquet of flowers; it could have easily fallen from the bouquet and been left somewhere for someone to pick it up. That would expose their relationship before they were even ready to reveal it to the public. Kussun sat down on the chair in front of the vanity and started reading the letter.

" _Dear Ai-chan,_

 _I know what you're thinking; "Yoshi-chan took a big risk by hiding a letter in the bouquet where anyone could possibly find it and read this letter." But if you're reading this, then lucky us; no one found it. I suppose you're wondering why there's a letter in this bouquet of flowers. The answer is simple; I wanted to tell you how much I love and miss you. I know by the time you're reading this, your live tour will be over and you'll be home in a few hours but I want to tell you now so…I love you and I miss you so much, Ai-chan. I can't wait to see you at home. I planned a very special night for us so I'll wait as long as I have to._

 _Love,_

 _Yoshi-chan."_

Yet again, Kussun had a wide grin on her face and she put a hand to her chest in a futile attempt to steady her rapidly beating heart. She gently slapped herself twice as well to rid herself of the burning feeling in her cheeks brought about by her intense blush. Ever since Nanjo showed up at her house throwing pebbles at her window with chicken nuggets in her hands and climbing up the tree to get to her room, she's been doing all sorts of things in an attempt to be romantic for Kussun. She wasn't terrible at it…not by a long shot but…she wasn't exactly spectacular at it either. Nanjo was a bit of a dork when it came to romance but she was her dork and that made her trying even more endearing. A sudden knock on her dressing room door was heard and Kussun immediately stowed the letter in her bag.

"Come in." She said as she composed herself. One of the staff in the venue entered.

"Kusuda-san, are you ready?" She asked and with a small smile, Kussun nodded in response and left her dressing room, eager to get things over with so she can go home to her beloved.

* * *

After the entire live was over, Kussun was finally allowed to go home. Exiting the studio, she was about to hail a taxi when her manager called for her.

"Aina-san!" She called. Kussun turned and greeted her with a smile.

" _Hai!"_

Kussun was utterly confused when she handed her ten red roses. Not a dozen, just ten.

"Ah, don't misunderstand. Someone just asked me to give this to you." Her manager said in a rush to avoid a misunderstanding.

"Manager-san…where did this come from?" She asked, confusion apparent in her voice as she took the flowers from her.

"A friend. Well, that's what they claimed; that you were just friends. You'd best get home though. You need to rest." She said with a gentle smile. It immediately dawned on Kussun on where the flowers came from…or rather, whom. A risky move indeed.

" _Hai…_ thank you." Kussun said as she hailed a taxi. An empty cab stopped in front of her almost immediately. Just before she went in, her manager called for her yet again.

"Ah, Aina-san!"

" _Hai?"_

"Take care, alright." She said before heading inside the studio. Immediately, Kussun got on the cab and they drove off. It was a moderately long drive to her parents' home and after paying the driver, she grabbed her things and entered the house.

" _Tadaima!"_

She was immediately met by her smiling parents.

"Aina-chan, you're home! We're so glad. How was your live?" Her father asked with a proud smile on his face.

"It went great, Papa. A lot of people came and I think they really enjoyed it." Kussun cheerfully said as she dropped her bags on the entryway.

"We're glad. We're very proud of you, Aina-chan." Her mother said as she cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Will you be staying the night, Aina-chan?" Her father asked, having just returned from putting her bags in her room.

"No, papa. I'm staying with Yoshi-chan tonight. We haven't seen each other in a while." Kussun replied. Her parents nodded in response, as if they were expecting her answer.

"I see. Well, stay safe and come home safely alright." He reminded her and she nodded yet again before heading upstairs to grab some of her things necessary for her stay at Nanjo's apartment. Once she was done, she returned downstairs and was about to walk out the door and yell out her goodbye until her mother called for her.

"Ah, Aina-chan, this came in for you earlier." Her mother said. Kussun turned around and saw her mother holding a vase of roses.

"Mama, where did that come from?" She asked; though deep down she already knew the answer. But she wanted a verification in case she was wrong.

"It's a secret." Her mother mysteriously answered with a wink. "The person who wanted us to give you this gave us twenty roses. I already added the ten roses that you came home with. Oh, why don't you bring it to Nan-chan? I'm sure she'd like them for her apartment."

"I-alright, mama." She said in surrender as she took the vase from her. Kissing her mother's cheek, she left her house with her things and walked off to the place where she can immediately entered her car.

* * *

Once Kussun arrived at Nanjo's apartment, she parked her car and entered, her jacket's hood obscuring her face to avoid identification. If someone saw her hanging around Nanjo's apartment and not coming out for the night, what would they think? That would probably cause a scandal and get them fired…

"Ah, Kusuda onee-chan!" One of the Nanjo's neighbors, a little boy of about seven years old that they've run into and played with a few times, called for her. He ran up to her with another set of roses.

"Ara, why are you still up and about? It's quite late. Growing boys like you need a good night's sleep if you want to grow big and strong." Kussun gently chided him as she patted his head with a gentle smile. The boy gave her a wide grin as he handed her the roses.

"Nanjo onee-chan asked me to give these to you. She knew you'd come at around this time and she told me." He cheerfully said before leaning in close to her ear.

"I know I'm not supposed to tell you that Nanjo onee-chan asked me to give this to you but mama said not to keep secrets." He whispered. Again, she rewarded him with a pat on the head.

"You're a good boy for obeying your mama. I'll accept these roses. Thank you. Now get going and go to bed or else Namahage-san will come and terrorize you." Kussun teased him with a smile. The little boy smiled at her and waved before running back to the apartment he shared with his mother as Kussun headed to where Nanjo's apartment was located. Once she entered, she was surprised at the sight that greeted her.

Rose petals were scattered on the floor, candles were lit and there was slow romantic music playing in the background. If it weren't for the rose petals and the slow music, she would've thought that Nanjo was practicing witchcraft and was attempting to raise the dead or something along those lines due to the amount of candles lit. But thank god, it was the opposite. What Nanjo did gave the apartment a very romantic atmosphere. It made her wonder if this was what Nanjo meant by "a very special night" in her letter or if there was something more. Even if it was just this, it would be enough for her; Nanjo already made this night special enough with this environment and the flowers she's been receiving all night.

Setting her bags down and taking her shoes off, she started walking backwards as she searched for a place to put the vase she was holding in. Just as she set them down on a nearby table, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Ai-chan." The person called for her in a loving tone. Kussun immediately turned around and saw her beloved holding ten more roses.

"Yoshi-chan." She greeted the older woman before tightly wrapping her arms around her. The older woman responded in kind and snuggled into Kussun's neck.

"I missed you so much." Nanjo said as she kissed her beloved Kussun's cheek. They separated and pressed their lips together for a short yet sweet kiss.

"I missed you as well, Yoshi-chan. I'm glad we got to see each other tonight." Kussun said after they separated their lips but neither woman released their hold on each other. Nanjo didn't say anything else but rather, she simply smiled at her. Kussun always did love it whenever Nanjo smiled at her; Nanjo's smiles always conveyed the love she felt for the younger woman and showed how happy she was by simply being with her. Being in her arms, meanwhile, always made Kussun feel safe and warm. It felt like a bubble where nothing could harm her and nothing bad could possibly happen to them.

"I have something for you, Ai-chan." Nanjo said. Before Kussun can say that she knew what it was, she held up ten roses towards her. Kussun took the roses from her and placed them in the vase she brought with her.

"What's with all the flowers and roses? My manager is kinda getting suspicious of us." Kussun asked as she fixed its placement and put the vase on the coffee table. Nanjo wrapped her arms around Kussun's waist and propped her chin on her lover's shoulder.

"Well, for one thing I wanted to congratulate you for your successful live. So, I thought flowers were the way to go. As for the roses…well, they mean 'love', don't they? Then I read somewhere on the internet that fifty roses meant 'unconditional love'. I just…wanted to convey that in a romantic way." Nanjo shyly said as she pressed her lips to Kussun's neck. The younger woman was sure that her nose was about to bleed at how strong her blush was at the moment. Just as she turned around, Kussun felt Nanjo's lips pressing against her own. Only this time, it wasn't as gentle as their kisses usually were; this kiss was desperate and full of longing. Kussun wasn't going to lie; she missed these little moments with her lover and she could see why she was acting like this; ever since the day Nanjo showed up to her house bearing chicken nuggets, they only got busier and busier, with Nanjo having tours left and right and Kussun slowly getting success in her music career. That meant they haven't seen each other in a while; the only time they ever did was through video calls and even those didn't last longer. Tomorrow, it would be Nanjo's turn to leave on her tour again. Through her kisses, Kussun could tell what Nanjo was trying to tell her; her love, her fear and her appreciation for standing by her even with how busy they were and how secretive their relationship was. Before she knew it, she was trapped between Nanjo and the wall as they heatedly kissed each other. She felt her lover's lips leave hers and slowly trailed down her cheek to her neck.

"I love you, Yoshi-chan." Kussun said as she ran her hands through her lover's hair. Nanjo gave her a fond look then, the most surprising thing happened; Nanjo basically forced Kussun to wrap her legs around her waist. For now, it was an easy feat because she was supported by the wall but soon enough it would put a strain on her lover.

"Yo-Yoshi-chan…your-your knee…" She said with a shudder as Nanjo slowly nibbled on her collarbone. Her lover didn't respond but rather, she simply captured her lips yet again.

"I love you." Nanjo spoke in between kisses before taking Kussun's shirt off and tossing it to the couch. This was the first time they've ever gone this far and Kussun was somewhat tempted to take their relationship to fourth base. Provided that Nanjo would be in the same page as her.

"Ai-chan…I want you. I want you in more ways than one. If you'll let me, please…let me claim you for my own."

Well…that erased her doubts. The husky tone that Nanjo's voice suddenly took on, combined by her sweet plea, drove her crazy and Kussun's brain short circuited so bad that the only answer she could provide was a nod of her head. Before she knew it, they were in the bedroom and she felt her back hit the bed and suddenly, Nanjo was on top of her.

"Ai-chan, if you're not sure…or if you don't want this, tell me to stop." She told her. However, Kussun shook her head and simply leaned up to press their lips together and their fate for that night was sealed.

That night, Kussun felt that she was at her happiest and her most contented...

And it all started because of the flowers her lover sent for her…

* * *

 **AN: Oookay…so…enough with the poetics…I feel like this thing was badly written by yours truly but yeah; that's the story that led to their first time…how it actually went is up to your imagination. Now, I know our Lady Nanjo is actually on tour in the timeline that this story happens and I know that she also sent Emitsun flowers for her live but you know…this is just a story…no need to nitpick too much for those who are planning to. Anyway, here's what the number means.**

 **1 – Strictly for story purposes and I'm not sure if Nanjo actually did send her flowers to her other live tour venues.**

 **Anyways, that's it for today. I'm actually starting to be a dry well for the Jolks fics so don't expect me to update on them as much as I used to.**

 **And if you want to request a fic catered to your desires and needs, then please take it to my as a commission; you can requests fics from me for this fandom (amongst other fandoms) for a set amount of your choice. Be warned, however, that I'm rather strict with commissioning as I am only experienced in certain things but give requesting in my a shot; maybe I can write it for you. Details how to find my are in my profile.**

 **Firework out! Peace y'all**


End file.
